


consumed with you

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Genital Piercing, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Trans Trafalgar D. Water Law, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, bet that's a fucking plot twist, i guess, idk y pussy eating isn't a damn tag, or mommy kink wtf, why tf is sqUIRTING NOT A TAG EITHER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Doflamingo stares at Law like he created this world, the stars and planets, galaxies and nebulas. There’s nothing but devotion in that gaze, and Law almost feels bad he’s just here to use him. Almost.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	consumed with you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is most likely not even good at all.. I wrote it in 4 hours max and half assed the beta reading tbh, and it's also purely self indulgent. The tags were the only thing I put thought into bc why tf are these not actual fucking tags?!?!? But anyways, take them bitches into account whenever you're reading this. I was really just in need of Doflamingo being a subby little bitch in a room full of his colleagues, but keep in mind this is Heavily Consensual (BC CONSENT IS FUCKING SEXY). I made it very obvious that this is not the first time they've done something like this in front of- these men- specifically.. but anyways, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> also, I've squirted only once before so this is based on my experience sksvdkd

Law casually strolls into the office after breezing past Monet at the receptionist desk, she didn’t try to stop him, but she did warn him that Doflamingo was in a meeting. Not like Law gave a shit about that. 

He has been unbearably horny all morning, so much so that he’s irritable now. Law all but barked out the order to Vergo telling him to drive him to Doflamingo’s office, he’ll be sure to apologize for that later. Law doesn’t really care for being a bitch, but damnit does it feel like he’s been suffering. 

Law woke up insanely wet, smacking his lips when he reluctantly found the bed already empty. It was nothing his fingers couldn’t do- or so he thought. A toy followed next because it wasn’t fucking _enough_. That just made him even more horny because all he could think about was Doflamingo being the one fucking him. Goddamn him for leaving Law like this. 

Law showered at least twice already- one failed attempt that he won’t speak about- before he finally gave up. So here he is now, coat breezing along with him as he shoves Doflamingo’s door open. His head snaps to the side immediately, that dark expression softening when he sees it’s just Law. Doflamingo is actually in a meeting, four very familiar faces that Law pays no fucking attention to because he slams the door shut with only one thing on his mind. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Doflamingo’s nonexistent eyebrows shoot up, mouth dropping when Law tugs his coat off to reveal he’s wearing next to nothing. Clad in only a flimsy pair of panties that have been thoroughly soaked because of the long drive, and Doflamingo’s shirt that falls just above his knees. Law had no present mind for proper shoes, and if he did, they would have been heels, but that was too much work, his favorite pair of slippers worked just fine. 

Law’s sure nobody in their right mind would _ever_ walk into Donquixote & Co. with fucking slippers on, but everybody knows who he is. All it would take is one bad look at him, and Doflamingo would have them out of here before their next breath. 

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Law huffs as he starts walking forward, eyebrows furrowing. 

Doflamingo is out of his chair without a word, someone humming in surprise when he easily falls to his knees, but the only thing Law can think about is that pretty mouth. Law plucks Doflamingo’s glasses off, throwing them on his desk. 

Pretty blue eyes stare back at him, and oh how Law has always loved that look. Doflamingo stares at Law like he created this world, the stars and planets, galaxies and nebulas. There’s nothing but devotion in that gaze, and Law almost feels bad he’s just here to use him. Almost. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Law praises, tugging his panties down, both of them moaning at how fucking _wet_ he is, “this is going to be quick.” 

Law locks a leg around Doflamingo as he sits on the edge of his desk, one hand gripping his hair to yank him where he’s aching, the other splayed on the wood. Law whines at the first press of Doflamingo’s tongue to his rim, sliding up his taint, almost losing his fucking mind when it dips into his entrance. Law’s eyes roll when Doflamingo continues up, licking through his folds until he finally gets to his clit. 

Law expects a bite of some sort, a tug to his piercing, but Doflamingo slides his tongue back down. Doflamingo follows the same path, tongue back on his pucker and Law frowns, releasing his hair to slap his cheek in warning. 

“Don’t be a tease.” Law scolds. 

Doflamingo’s quick to correct himself, as always, so obedient he is. It gives Law a certain thrill knowing his business partners are watching this scene unfold. It’s tame in comparison to some of the little scenes they make, but knowing this is their first time seeing Doflamingo’s true nature is particularly exciting. 

Law pats Doflamingo on the head when he licks around his clit, blonde eyelashes fluttering shut, sealing his lips over the hood. Law moans loudly, head knocking back as he flicks his tongue back and forth over his piercing, adding in teeth. This is what Law needed, fuck he needed this so badly. Law starts rocking his hips unabashedly, shamelessly moaning because it feels so damn _good_. 

Doflamingo gives Law’s clit a few sloppy kisses before he’s gliding down to his entrance, tongue licking around his walls, groaning brokenly. A big hand grabs at Law’s leg that was resting on the ground, throwing it over his shoulder, fingers digging into his spine to bury himself in Law. 

“Oh baby,” Law mewls, digits tightening in Doflamingo’s hair to keep him in place. 

Law’s elbow almost buckles when Doflamingo pulls back to spit on it, lapping it up again. If Law had the energy to look down, he knows he’ll see nothing but Doflamingo with his eyes closed in content, making himself a mess on his pussy. Law loves that Doflamingo’s never been shy at making himself filthy, spit is dripping between the crack of his ass, and fuck that. Law’s head rocks down, moaning at saliva bubbling around his lips, Doflamingo sucking on his cunt before popping off for air. 

“Open your eyes.” Law orders. 

Doflamingo’s eyes open before he gets the words out and Law smiles in a daze, legs tightening around his neck. 

“Look at me while you do that.” 

Doflamingo nods, pretty blues stuck on him while he laps at his clit, jewelry clinking as he does it again and again. Law’s mouth drops open, lashes fluttering. His hips move along with it, heat building in his core. Doflamingo closes his mouth over the hood once more, making this suction motion that has Law’s toes curling, stomach tensing. 

As if Doflamingo knows he’s close, one of those hands move away from his back, gifting Law with two thick fingers stuffing his cunt. Law’s cry echoes around the room, trembling on the desk. Doflamingo starts tugging on his piercing with his lips, switching to tongue kissing it, spitting obscenely. So many sensations, and it’s only added on when his pinky rubs over his asshole, wet with his own spit and Law’s juices. 

Law’s eyes roll when it pushes passed the tight muscle, fingerfucking him in tandem. All Law feels is Doflamingo’s tongue and lips doing wicked things to his clit, his pussy squelching at how it’s being fucked, and Doflamingo’s big pinky plugging his ass. Out of all the unsatisfying orgasms Law has had today, he finally feels a sweet relief when Doflamingo curls his fingers expertly. 

Whatever paper that was under Law’s hand gets balled up when his orgasm crashes over him, desk rocking because of how he’s riding out his release. Law’s eyes stay stuck in the back of his head, loving that Doflamingo doesn’t pause, but tugs Law closer, really getting into it now, and holy fuck he loves this man. Spit dribbles out of his mouth, coughing up weak moans, a pathetic sob of Doflamingo’s name. 

Law doesn’t know how long his orgasm lasts, but by the time Doflamingo is leisurely pulling his fingers out, mouth now gone, he’s still spasming with aftershocks. Unable to hold himself up anymore, Law slumps on the desk, body limp, but so satisfied. 

“Fuck,” Law whispers, not realizing he was crying until he blinks his eyes open, gaze slightly unfocused. 

Doflamingo is still waiting patiently on his knees, placing Law’s legs back to the floor delicately and he can’t help but grin. Law wonders how much he could get away with, he glances next to him, not surprised to see Shanks staring at him with enraptured eyes. Shanks would love to see Doflamingo kissing his feet, worshiping him on his knees. 

Next to him is Crocodile, face expressionless, casually smoking his cigar. He’s staring, so that’s all that matters to Law. Smoker and Mihawk are the last two. Smoker looks as if he’s tired of this happening, if Law’s being fairly honest, that impressive cock of his is pitching the front of his slacks though. Actually, all of them are hard, the only ones who would join are Shanks and Mihawk. Unfortunately. Law would beg to have Crocodile and Smoker using him as their personal ashtray again. 

“Nice little line up you have here,” Law hums, “you can stand now baby boy.” 

Law doesn’t look to see if Doflamingo does or not, he already knows he’s following the order. His eyes stay pinned on Shanks. 

“You can touch yourself if you want to.” Law purrs, licking his lips, pussy still throbbing. 

Shanks looks to Doflamingo and Law somehow gets the energy to stop the movement, fingers along his jaw keeping him in place. 

“What he’s going to say doesn’t matter,” Law drawls, “all he cares about is fucking me.” 

Law finally looks to Doflamingo, spreading his legs wider, and sure enough he’s not looking at anything but his sloppy pussy. 

“Isn’t that right baby?” Law moves his hand away from Shanks, tracing his wet folds, and Doflamingo bites his lip, “you just wanna fuck mommy’s tight little cunt, hm?” 

Doflamingo groans, walking forward with glazed over eyes, mouth still glistening. 

“Yes,” Doflamingo rushes to say, so quick to please him. 

“Yes what?” Law teases, moaning at how his pussy sucks his fingers in, “answer properly.” 

“Yes mommy.” 

Oh so quick, Law loves it. Law traces his labia after pulling his fingers out, eyes on Doflamingo who’s finally looking at him, making a filthy display of sucking his juices off. Law licks around the digits lewdly, humming at his own taste. If only because he can, Law looks at Shanks again, pushing and pulling them in a teasing manner. Shanks groans under his breath, looking especially affected when Law shoves the digits in deep, showing him- _all_ the men- that he has no gag reflex. 

Feeling satisfied with keeping that mental image in their mind, spit slaps down on his chin as he pulls his fingers out. 

“Since you’ve been such a good boy for mommy, I’ll let you fuck me.” Law tells Doflamingo. 

His pants are already at his ankle by the time Law looks at him, he probably knew he would let him fuck all along, but he still likes to tease him. Doflamingo has a certain knack for getting worked up at being neglected, it’s enticing, especially since he’s a man nobody would ever deny. 

Doflamingo’s wonderfully large cock hangs heavily between his legs, bouncing up and down as he steps closer and anticipation courses through Law’s veins. He plants his feet on the edge of the desk, hands pushing at Doflamingo’s suit coat before he can lean over him. As much as Law loves Doflamingo in a suit, he wants to feel the strain of that muscle through the delicate fabric. 

The coat is tossed onto his chair, and finally, fucking finally, Doflamingo is above him, pressing against him. Law sighs, happy that he’s finally getting what he’s been wanting. Shit, he would live on Doflamingo’s cock if he could. He practically does anyways, but still. It gets even more addicting every time. 

“None of that sloppy shit you were doing last time,” Law reprimands lightly, “give them a good show or I’ll have one of them fuck me.” 

He fits a hand between them to grip Doflamingo’s cock, guiding him to his entrance. So fucking huge, Law’s salivating at how stuffed he’s about to be. 

“Though I’m sure you’d like that also, wouldn’t you?” 

Doflamingo nods quickly. 

“You’re such a nasty little boy.” Law taunts with an airy laugh. 

Despite his words, when Doflamingo fucks him like he’s nothing more than a sloppy slut, Law falls in love with him a little bit more. But he wants them to see how meticulous Doflamingo can be when he’s not thinking about himself at all. 

Law pulls in a shaky breath at the first press, his hole sucking Doflamingo in so easily, and they both moan. Law brings his hands to Doflamingo’s back, writhing on the desk when he pulls out and thrusts in again. Doflamingo drives in deeper every time, and Law’s breath hitches, pussy stretched wide around his girth. 

There’s nothing better than Doflamingo’s cock, goddamn, he’s so thick and hard, fucking Law with long strokes that have him seeing stars. The rhythm picks up until Law’s sure the desk is scraping across the marble. Doflamingo pulls all the way out, grunting when he slams balls deep and Law’s eyes roll, fingers clawing at his shirt. 

Law’s eyes cloud up with tears yet he’s loving every minute of it, the push and pull, how his cunt is fucking dripping. His moans grow louder with each grind, clinging onto Doflamingo because it feels as if he might fuck him off the desk otherwise. It makes it so much better knowing others are watching, already familiar with their bodies, but Law knows they look beautiful either way. 

Doflamingo starts panting harshly against Law’s face, gaze unfocused. If not for the way he was railing Law perfectly against his desk, he would assume he’s mindless. Doflamingo falls to his elbows and a line of drool leaks from his mouth, pounding faster inside of Law until his walls are clenching around his shaft. 

“ _Mommy_ ,” Doflamingo groans, “fuck, _fuck_ , you feel so good.” 

Law’s whine is long and drawn out, wrapping his legs around Doflamingo’s waist to meet his thrusts. Doflamingo huffs out a laugh, forehead falling to Law’s chest, and from past experiences with that laugh, Law knows he’s about to get ruined. Sure enough, a knee presses against the back of his thigh, shifting him up the desk. 

The wood creaks under them, but neither one care at all when Doflamingo starts slamming in at a different angle. It’s brutal as hell, Doflamingo’s big cock driving in from root to tip, nothing better for Law to do except lay here and take it, moaning delightfully at the onslaught. 

“Ah shit-” 

Law blinks stupidly, because that was most definitely not Doflamingo. Law looks to the side, pussy fluttering when he spots Shanks with a hand on the back of Mihawk’s head, bobbing him on his cock at a reckless pace. With how loud he and Doflamingo are being, it’s no wonder Law didn’t notice. His attention is quickly redirected when Doflamingo grabs at Law’s shirt- or his shirt- and tugs it up. 

Law’s questioning noise turns into a gasp of surprise when Doflamingo pushes off his knee, taking Law with him. His eyes widen when he sinks all the way on Doflamingo’s cock, feeling him in his stomach, a scream ripping out of his throat at the fast pace. 

“Like this,” Doflamingo moans, licking across Law’s bottom lip before capturing his mouth in a kiss. 

It’s sloppy at best because of how both of them are drooling, saliva mixing together, swallowing each other's moans. Law curls his fingers in Doflamingo’s hair, breaking the kiss to whimper, head falling on his shoulder. Law’s walls clamp around his length every time he pulls out, dick brushing along his spot. Doflamingo stays just like that, just fucking like that until Law is spasming, shivers racking up and down his spine. 

Heat swelters around them, pushing Law dangerously close to the edge every time he feels that fat tip gliding on his g spot. Doflamingo’s fingers dig into his ass, yanking Law with such ease. Nobody else, nobody else could _ever_ compare to Doflamingo. Law slumps onto Doflamingo’s chest, giving himself over to this sweet feeling and Doflamingo moans huskily. 

“Am I makin’ you feel good mommy?” Doflamingo murmurs, lips brushing over his ear, pressing a kiss on his throat. Law whines, letting his arms hang over Doflamingo’s shoulders. 

“So good,” Law gasps, “so good daddy.” 

“ _Mommy_ ,” Doflamingo sighs, hips snapping every time he drags Law down, shoving in impossibly deep, “I love you, love you so much.” 

Law’s pussy starts pulsating, head swimming. 

“Love you daddy.” 

Law gets yanked back by his hair, eye to eye with Doflamingo, both sharing breaths. He looks as fucked out as Law feels, forehead sweaty and cheeks blushing. Law moans when he pulls his hair harder, hard enough to make his spine arch. The fucking stimulation that his sweet spot has been getting is fucking insane, Law’s eyes start crossing, breaths coming out quicker. 

“That’s it.” Doflamingo grunts, bouncing Law on his cock faster. 

Law’s mouth drops open on a silent scream, entire body convulsing when his orgasm finally crashes over him. Wave after wave of pleasure rushing through him, stomach tensing, and Doflamingo groans a string of curses when he starts squirting. 

Doflamingo keeps on fucking him through it, his pace sloppy and wild, but dear god Law can’t remember the last time he’s ever felt this good. Law falls boneless when his hair is released, both of Doflamingo’s hands on his ass again, chasing his release with guttural moans, panting loudly. It feels disgusting with the way both of their shirts are sopping wet, but that seems to drive Doflamingo crazy. 

“Can I-” Doflamingo huffs, “can I come in you mommy?” 

Oh holy fucking _shit_. 

“Yes daddy,” Law slurs, smiling stupidly to himself when Doflamingo loses all composure and slams as deep as he can, punching a lewd cry out of Law. 

Law can feel Doflamingo’s release painting his insides, making him all warm and full. Law clenches his walls helping him through it, loving when Doflamingo lets out this wrecked sound, body shuddering until he relaxes. Both of them are breathing raggedly, so out of breath, but Doflamingo- as fucking wonderful as he is- starts walking. 

Where he’s walking to, Law doesn’t know until he hears Doflamingo’s chair roll across the marble. Law sighs happily when he’s sat in his lap, glad that Doflamingo doesn’t want to pull out just yet. Law snuggles into Doflamingo’s neck, breathing in his scent, wrapping his hands around his midsection to cuddle closer. 

“Better?” Doflamingo asks, big hands roaming up and down Law’s sweaty back. 

They’re a fucking mess. Their shirts are drenched with more than just sweat, and whenever Law comes down from his high, he’ll probably be blushing like a virgin over that. It’s been a while since the last time Law squirt during sex, and it always makes him feel sheepish. 

“Mhm.” Law hums. 

“Want to tell me what that was about?” Doflamingo sounds amused and it makes Law’s lips twitch. 

“You didn’t kiss me before you left for work.” 

Doflamingo’s laugh is fucking gorgeous, Law would pull away to see it if he could, but his daddy is much too comfortable, so he stays where he’s at. 

“What a horrible man I am,” Doflamingo croons close to Law’s ear, “however can I make it up to you princess?” 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Law retorts lightly. 

Doflamingo pats his ass fondly, a kiss being placed on the top of his head. 

“Now where were we?” Doflamingo is clearly addressing the room, and Law snickers at how palpable the silence is. 

“Are you serious right now?” Crocodile deadpans. 

“You expect us to continue after _that_?” Shanks still sounds breathless, Law’s a little jealous he was too focused to watch him throatfuck Mihawk. That’s always a lovely sight. 

“Yes, actually,” Doflamingo quips. 

“You’re incorrigible.” Smoker huffs. 

“Wasn’t it you that was so adamant about this meeting,” Doflamingo taunts, garnering a huff from behind Law, “there’s nothing to worry about though.” 

Doflamingo purrs the words salaciously, raising Law’s shirt suggestively. A cool breeze hits his stuffed cunt, fingers gliding between his ass. Law barely makes a move, too content to do anything but feel his lover. 

“When mommy is full, she doesn’t say a word.” 

“You two make me sick,” Crocodile grunts. 

“I recall you being hard,” Doflamingo points out lightly, putting Law’s shirt back into place, “shall we ask Mihawk why none of you aren’t anymore?” 

Law smiles sleepily, tuning out the rest of the conversation, knowing the teasing will dwindle down soon. This is how it always is. Law gets lulled to a light sleep on Doflamingo’s chest, vibrating because of his rich baritone, it’s always deeper after sex, calming in a sort of way. With Law being plugged full of come, and Doflamingo’s softening cock, he falls asleep within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love the idea of Doflamingo not kissing Law goodbye one day (even though he's always half asleep) and Law absolutely fucking loses his shit. But look, listen... mommy kink has never been my thing, but I really got to thinking about Law calling Doflamingo daddy and he just outright calls him mommy randomly, and I just.... brain went silent. I'll make that a fic one day (wow how many times am I going to fucking say that). I was planning on writing in a part for how Law's slippers dramatically flung off, but y'all, I don't know what the fuck I'm writing half the time so lets imagine them bitches got lost in the midst of him getting ate out.
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
